


Dark: The First Time

by bladespark



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Deleted Scenes, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Dark and Link have found their love, and their freedom from Dark's curse.  Now they both want to explore new ways to express that love together.  A shameless bit of erotica I wrote for myself, to fill in the blanks in my storyDark, which I've decided to generously share with the world.  You're welcome.





	Dark: The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This duplicates some of the material in chapter 19 of Dark, but also leaves some out rather than completely re-recreate the non-explicit portions of the story/chapter. If you're confused about what's going on here, I suggest you read Dark first.

"Where to now?" I asked Link. 

He looked around, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm not sure." His gaze wandered to the mountains, where there would no doubt be more monsters, further adventures. Then he turned his eyes back to the town. He chuckled. "Actually yes I am. I am sure I want to sleep for about a week. In a warm bed, preferably. How about you?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Well, we should have enough rupees, between what Sage Bertram gave us and what we got in the cave, to stay a few nights at least, and buy some supplies before we set out again too."

"Good." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

It didn't take very long to find an inn and secure a room. There were still several hours left until sunset, but neither of us minded retiring early. It had been a long day. And more than just one. I hadn't slept in a bed since leaving Lon Lon well over a month ago. It seemed Link felt the same way, for when we reached the room he went straight to the bed and flopped down on it, still clothed.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Tired?" I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and kicked my boots off. 

"Yes." He opened his eyes and looked up at me, smiling a small, wry smile. "A great deal has happened since I last slept in a bed."

"Yeah."

"More good than bad though," he said, and reached up to stroke my cheek. 

I smiled down at him, and for a long time we just looked at each other.

"You know, it's strange," said Link, still smiling up at me. "One might think that red eyes would be frightening, but yours have never been. They're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heating. I didn't know what to say in response to that. Link provided the answer by reaching up again, working his fingers through my hair, and pulling me down for a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was gentle, sweetly passionate, an expression of the love we had both admitted earlier. It was completely wonderful. 

When we at last broke apart Link scooted over on the bed, and I took his invitation and laid down next to him. He put one arm over me, pulled me close. I slid my arm over his waist and pressed against him. It was good to be close to him. He kissed me again and I kissed back. This kiss had more heat in it, and we were both panting a bit when we pulled back. Link's cheeks were flushed, and I was was sure mine were as well. I wanted more, but I didn't know what to do. But Link stroked my hair again, running his fingers gently through it, pulling my head to rest against his shoulder. I relaxed, enjoying the caress. After a moment, however, Link softly said, "Dark?"

"Hmm?"

"I... uhm... the thing you did before, the biting... I really liked that. Could you...?"

"Yes..." I nuzzled into the side of his neck, and started to nibble there, being careful to be gentle. I didn't want to hurt him. He gasped at the touch of my fangs, but it was a sound of pleasure, not pain. Link's hand twisted in my hair, holding my head against him, encouraging me to continue. I nipped and kissed his soft, warm skin everywhere I could reach, but his high-collared undershirt was in the way. After a moment I pulled back and set about removing it and his tunic with it. Link cooperated willingly, but before I could return to what I'd been doing he started to pull my shirt off as well.

Then it was my turn to feel his teeth against my skin. He had no fangs, but he was rougher than I'd been with him, and I cried out as he bit down hard. But the pain was somehow good, an exciting rush of sensation that made my heart beat faster. After a moment Link stopped suddenly, and pushed me onto my back. I blinked up at him, surprised. He straddled me and smiled down at me.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled softly. "I have no idea. Just... trying whatever comes to mind. You seem to be enjoying it so far."

I smiled. "Yes."

"That's good. Especially since I have quite a few more things to try."

"And here I thought you wanted to rest."

Link laughed. "There will be plenty of time for rest later. Much later." And his grin when he looked down at me was almost predatory. 

I smiled up at him, still breathing fast, and reached up to pull him down for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. His skin was warm against mine as we pressed close. His hands were warm too, and they touched and caressed me, stirring a different sort of heat in me. He broke off the kiss to nip at my ear, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "I want to show you how much I love you, Dark," he said softly in my ear. 

"Oh Link," I said, and then gasped as he nipped my ear again, harder. I didn't know exactly what to do, or how to react. I'd never made love, and I knew he hadn't either. But I did know that the heat I felt was focused in one place, an ache of hot need that lay between my legs, and I could feel, with our bodies so close, that Link was reacting much as I. He ground his hips against me as he continued to bite at my ear, and I instinctively pushed my own hips to his, as if trying to ease that ache against him.

He sat back suddenly, and next thing I knew his hand was pressed against me, rubbing at my breeches. My breath caught at the sensation, it felt so very good to be touched there. When Link started to undo my breeches I cooperated, shedding them with eager haste. He chuckled softly. "I don't have to ask if I should continue, do I?"

I flushed. "Uhm..."

Link just laughed and returned his hand to where it had been before, his long, strong fingers curling around my cock. I groaned at the touch. He stroked me slowly, and I tipped back my head, panting hard. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. "Ah... Link..."

"Yes, I definitely don't have to ask if I should continue." Link smiled and stroked a little faster, and all I could do was moan. My eyes were tightly shut now, all my attention on the wonderful sensation of what Link was doing to me. After a moment I felt Link shifting, no longer straddling me, though his hand continued its motion. I half-opened my eyes and peered down at him just as he bent his head and licked at my cock. I gasped softly. The sensation was overwhelming, I couldn't think anymore, all I could do was feel as Link licked and lapped and at last took my cock into his mouth. That was finally too much, and a shudder ran through me as the pleasure I felt spiked into an intense peak of bliss and I came in his mouth.

He made a half-choked sound of surprise and pulled back. I hardly noticed, my mind was entirely focused on the pleasure that filled me, and as the moment passed and I relaxed, all I could do was sigh deeply and lay there in a haze of bliss.

That was, however, interrupted by Link, who sat up, wiping his mouth on his hand. "Thrice. That tastes vile!"

I blinked at him for a moment. "Wha...?" Then I realized what he'd said and flushed with embarrassment. "S-sorry!"

Link laughed again. "Don't be! You obviously enjoyed that. And I enjoyed doing it! Just... I wasn't expecting it to taste like that, that's all." He made a face. "There ought to be something to warn one about it. Ugh."

I couldn't help but start laughing. His expression was practically a caricature of distaste. He grinned at me. "Don't laugh too hard. I think next time it's going to be your turn! Then you can see how you like it."

"Of course," I replied with a smile. Then I looked down at myself. "Though I think I need to clean up first."

"I'll help." 

It didn't take long to get myself cleaned up. But when that task was done I sat on the bed, looking up at Link who stood beside it with a sudden awkwardness. What was I supposed to do now? Imitate what he'd done, I supposed. But I felt uncertain, I'd never done anything like this before. "How... how did you know what to do?" I finally asked, after a long, awkward silence.

"Well... I've been thinking about what kisses might lead to for a while." He blushed, but smiled. "So I just... tried to figure out what would come next. It was a puzzle, I guess. And I've always been good at thinking through puzzles."

"Oh." I still felt hesitant, and I didn't know what else to say.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dark."

"I do want to, I just... I don't know... I should be able to solve puzzles just as well as you, but this... uh..."

Link chuckled. "Here." He made a beckoning gesture. "Help me finish undressing, why don't you?"

I blinked, thinking for a moment that he could certainly undress himself. But I recalled how it had felt, in that heated moment, when he'd pulled my breeches off, and I nodded. And my removing his shirt to be able to reach his neck had begun this all, and that certainly had seemed to excite him. So I slid off the bed and knelt next to him, my hands going to the ties at his waist. My fingers fumbled at first, and my hands were trembling with nervousness, but after a moment I managed to pull his breeches down. He stepped out of them, kicking them casually aside. His erect cock was right at my eye level, and with eagerness mixed in equal parts with uncertainty I wrapped my hand around it.

He made a soft sound of pleasure, very like the one I'd made at his touch, and I knew what he must be feeling. I smiled at that. This should be easy. I was his shadow. He was my light. We were mirror images of one another, and far more alike than different. And I remembered how it had felt to have his mouth on me. So I tried an experimental lick, tasting him cautiously. He made another soft sound that seemed encouraging, and though the taste was strange and new it certainly wasn't unpleasant now, so I continued.

Link moaned, and I felt his hands come to rest on my head, his fingers fluttering and clutching at my hair. Something about that felt exciting. The way his fingers twisted through my hair, the way he held my head, as if it tell me I should not pull back, the obvious desire in the gesture, the obvious effect I was having on him, and the obvious power it gave him over me, all this made my heart race faster. Wanting to draw more passion from him, I took the head of his cock into his mouth, and I was gratified to hear him gasp with pleasure.

"Thrice, Dark..." He was panting fast, and I knew he must be close. Part of me was braced for the vile flavor he'd described, and not at all looking forward to it, but mostly all I wanted was to bring him to that state of bliss I'd so recently felt myself, so I took his cock deeper into my mouth, and caressed it with my tongue, knowing how it had felt when he'd done the same to me. And indeed it seemed that he could no more hold back than I, for with another gasping cry he came. His seed filled my mouth, and yes the taste was bitter, but it wasn't as bad as I'd feared. I concentrated on holding my mouth around him, not wanting to pull back until he had finished. My tongue still caressed him, feeling his cock twitch and shudder against it. Knowing that I had brought him such pleasure was a bliss perhaps even greater than what I had felt before.

At last, and yet also all too soon, it was over and he let go his grip on my hair. I pulled back and swallowed, noting with a strange feeling of satisfaction that it was less messy that way. Just one of many reasons for me to pleasure him thus, it seemed to me. I smiled up at him, and he looked down at me, his eyes still dazed with pleasure. 

"You're right, that was vile," I said with a grin. 

He laughed. "It doesn't seem to have stopped you."

I blushed, but still grinned. "I kind of liked it."

"I'm glad you did," was his smiling reply. He stroked my hair, and I leaned a little into the caress, still kneeling before him. I let my eyes slide closed. It felt good, right, to be here like this.

Link sat down on the bed. I considered joining him, but instead moved to kneel next to the bed and placed my head in his lap. He stroked my hair again, gently. "I love you, my Dark."

My breath caught once again. "I love you too," I said softly. "I want to... I don't even know. I want to do things for you. I want to be there for you. I want to please you." I looked up at him, trying to put something I didn't fully understand myself into words.

He looked down at me, and for a moment his brow was furrowed in puzzlement. Then he smiled. "You do please me, Dark. You please me very much." Then he let out a little chuckle. "But now I think it would please me to go to bed. I'm tired, and it's growing late. Come on."

I got up, finally, and joined him as he climbed into the bed. We curled ourselves together, finding places for arms and legs, until we eventually found a comfortable position, spooned together with my back to his chest. I could feel his breath, warm against my neck. It was wonderful. Even more wonderful than the times we had slept together on the road. Now I was at last free from my hate, and I knew that he loved me. 

It felt like a miracle that I had found such happiness, and I don't think I had ever been so content as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I have told elsewhere the story of my waking from another dark dream, and how fear nearly broke our fragile love before it had fully blossomed. But Link's love was stronger than my fear, and my love too, new born as it was. So after that brief nightmare we once more fell asleep together, and this time with the soft sound of Link's humming in my ear. 

I slept deeply then, without dreams, and when I woke with his arms still around me I knew that all would be well. He still slept, and thinking on all that he had endured over the last few days I was not surprised. I had nearly killed him, or my cursed hatred had. Now I wanted only to find more ways to make him happy and bring him pleasure.

I felt him begin to stir behind me, and I pressed myself back into his arms. He made a drowsy sound of contentment and his arms tightened around me. Next I knew he was nuzzling at the back of my neck, nibbling there lightly. I let out a soft moan at that. I already knew I liked it when he bit me. Apparently he liked biting me, for he actually growled softly and pressed closer against me, and I could feel that he was becoming aroused. I let out another moan and pushed back into his embrace. We were both still nude, so as his excitement grew I could feel his hardening cock rubbing against my backside. 

Link started to thrust against me, and I could hear his breath coming faster. I groaned softly as his cock pushed between my cheeks, fully erect now, a hard heat that probed and prodded at me. Perhaps I had some small measure of Link's skill with puzzles after all, for as he thrust against me I could picture, suddenly, how we might fit together. I shifted, trying to position myself, and Link seemed to know or sense just what I wished for he shifted too, until the head of his cock was pressed against the opening of my anus. He rocked his hips gently, probing against it, pushing a little harder, a little farther, each time. The sweat of passion that lightly sheened us both lubricated it as he pushed slowly into me, as did the slick pre at the tip of his cock, so he pushed in easily, painlessly. I moaned, a shudder of pleasure going through me as he started to enter me. It felt strange, but also wonderful, and I started to push back onto his thrusts, taking him deeper and deeper. He slid his arms down suddenly to grab my hips and pull me back onto him, pushing deeper still. I let out a cry of pleasure. It felt amazing. 

"Goddesses, Dark," said Link breathlessly in my ear, "you feel so good."

"Yes," I gasped in response. "Oh Link..."

"Yes... ahhh..." He was breathing hard, and his thrusting grew faster, sinking deep into me each time. I moaned, pushing back into the thrusts as hard as I could. Suddenly, with a low, gasping cry, he thrust hard into me and stayed there, his fingers digging into my hips as he pulled me back onto his cock. I could feel him shuddering, his cock twitching in me, and knew he was coming. It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of him filling me, reaching that peak of bliss within me. I cried out too, a shudder of pure pleasure going through me.

"Ah! Link!"

He sighed deeply, slowly relaxing behind me, and I relaxed too. We were both panting fast, but gradually our breath slowed, and soon we were lying together in a drowsy, contented haze. 

"Good morning," murmured Link in my ear. I laughed. 

"Mmm yes. A good morning indeed."

"The first of many such to come, I hope," said Link. He squeezed me gently, and I sighed happily. I could think of nothing better, than the thought of many such mornings, and afternoons, and evenings too with my light, my love. Even without the physical bliss we had just shared, being near him was the best thing I could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)


End file.
